More and more hand-held devices require a light-weight, thin and larger screen, and a touch technique is used more and more widely in a hand-held device. With the enhancement of computing capability of the hand-held device, it is common to display a 3D image such as display of a street view and display of a cubic menu.
For the display of these 3D images, translating and rotating are two types of operations used commonly, and can be implemented by touching. However, in a planar touching device, usually, only one type of operation can be supported at same time, i.e., only translating operation can be implemented or only rotating operation can be implemented. If another type of operation is desired, a switch should be done. Otherwise, an operation may cause interpretations.
FIG. 1 is an effect diagram illustrating the translating operation implemented by using a touching screen in an existing hand-held device.
FIG. 2 is an effect diagram illustrating the rotating operation implemented by using a touching screen in an existing hand-held device.
However, the translating operation and the rotating operation can not be implemented at same time. If an effect of both the translating operation and the rotating operation is desired, after being implemented a translating operation, the operation object should be switched to a rotating operation mode in which a rotating operation is implemented, then, the operation object is rotated at a position to which the operation object is translated.
Such operation manner is inconvenient considerably and can not meet with a user's requirement.
Also, in a touching screen with full touching control, for an existing terminal device, since an area of the touching screen is limited considerably, resulting in that a part of the touching screen will be covered when a user implements a touching control, the user's viewing is affected.